The saviour
by TheMidnightMoonChild
Summary: There was no way that he could have been trained for this. Nobody could have been prepared. Not even after all the horrors they had witnessed. Piers Nivans is abducted from hospital, causing a race against time to save him.
1. 1

_At first no one noticed, it started so slowly, a few people disappeared. Mostly homeless people, runaways, the hermits of society. The fewer people looking for them, the less chance somebody would notice them missing. A few months later, people from hospitals started disappearing. That's when the BSAA noticed._

"What do you mean he's GONE?! He could hardly get up and fucking leave on his own?! So where is he? ", the loud roar caused the poor nurse to jump.

"Please.. Mr Redfield, we are doing the best we can to try to find out what happened. I can't explain it, he just disappeared into thin air."

Chris was about to say something when he felt someone squeezing his shoulder. "Claire? I told you it was dangerous. What are you doing here?", he asked frowning.

"That doesn't matter right now, what matters I am figuring out what's happened to Piers, and all the others." She let go of her brothers shoulder, and turned to face the young nurse. "Anything you could tell us would be greatly appreciated".

The nurse licked her lips and nodded. "We should probably talk somewhere more private", both Redfield's agreed before following her from the hospital hallway into an empty room. "I...I. Honestly don't know what to tell you. Myself and an auxiliary nurse where both in the room with Mr Nivans when an alarm went off down the hallway. It was a false alarm, nobody was in the room that the alarm cord was pulled from. When we entered the room again, less than five minutes later he was gone."

"When I arrived the police were already outside, was it you that called them?" Claire asked, noticing her question caused the other women to look nervous.

The nurse's brown long ponytail danced, as she shook her head. "No, they are here about a girl who disappeared last month. Her family think she ran away, but the staff aren't convinced."

"Thank you, I'm sorry we have taken up so much time". Claire said with a weak smile, as she practically pulled Chris out of the room before he could bombard the nurse with more questions.

_

The drive back to the hotel Chris was staying in was quite, neither of them spoke until they both went into his room.

"Chris I'm sorry..."

"Why the fuck are you here Claire?" He snapped back at her. "I told you to stay away so you wouldn't get hurt. How did you even know about this?"

Her silence told him everything he needed to know. Kennedy told her, she knew how her brother felt about him. How he was still angry at Leon for saving Ada. Chris watched as Claire sat on the bottom of the bed, looking down at her fingernails, something she used to do as a child when she got into trouble.

"I almost lost you Claire. You promised me you would try to stay away from trouble, but here you are, chasing it. Why?"

Why? That question angered her. "Why? Because you are brother Chris. I have chased you across the world to try to make sure you are safe before, why would now be any different? I'm also here because Piers is my friend, and I want to help find him".

He knew that look in her eyes, determination. Chris knew better than to try to stop her. "Okay fine. How do we even start to look for him? We have nothing".

"Well that's not true...", Chris watched as Claire reaches into her bag and pulled out two brown files. "The first one is Piers, the second one is the girl who went missing from the same hospital".

Chris was impressed, "you already knew that girl was missing". It wasn't a question but a fact. He sat down next to his sister as she handed him the file.

Claire nodded, "I only asked to see if she knew anything else. I think they are connected, this girl might lead us to Piers and whoever is behind this".


	2. 2

_"And they said he was in the bsaa?"_

Piers laid down on the ground, confused. His vision was blurred, as he tried to open his eyes. He could taste blood on his lips. What had happened? Last he had known, he was in hospital recovering...and then everything went black. Piers tried picking himself up but yelped in pain. Looking around as his vision adjusted, he tried taking in the surrounding scene.

The ground was damp below him. He was surrounded by trees, and small streams. He could hear birds singing around him, as he struggled to his feet.

Piers squinted his eyes when he saw an object laying on the ground, it was a body. When he stumbled closer he could tell it was a female, her arm was twisted at a peculiar angle - and her breathing looked nonexistent. Piers felt a sudden rush of adrenaline kick in as he limped over to her body. He got down on his knees and put his ear to her heart. It was a faint beat, not a good sign. He tried to wake her.

"Oh god..." He panicked as he looked around. Piers spotted a road into the woods, down a hill. It'd be a struggle to get up there, and if he did manage to get up there, it was a risk. Someone or a something could be lurking on the other side.

Piers heard a chilling laugh, the sound a Disney villain would make, coming from close by. Lifting his head up he heard footsteps, and he knew someone was coming. He knew they didn't have much time. He had to think, but nothing came to. Desperately, he picked up the girl and started limping deeper into the woods. It was safer than staying there.  
The woods got progressively more dark as they continued, more and more of the sunlight being blocked out by tress. Piers heard the snapping of twigs behind him, he knew someone was in pursuit...and as time passed, he was running out of ways to escape.

He just had to think! Why couldn't he think? He paused as he saw a knocked down tree that was hollowed out. Clearing his throat, he went over to it and hide the girl, covering it up with anything he could get his hands on. Crawling next to the girl, Piers held his breath as he sensed someone approach even closer.

Chris had previously warned him, and suggested having guards posted at the hospital to stop a situation like this from happening. They all knew that a new Umbrella copycat group was trying to earn its stripes, and getting hold of anyone who was living with traces of the C-Virus would definitely do that.. Piers couldn't let himself be subjugated to that - no matter what. Who knew what these people would do, who knows how any of it worked? A few days, Piers had been talking about leading a normal life, and now he was neck deep in shit. He shuddered at the thought of who was looking for them. This motivated him even more to protect himself and the girl he had just found.


	3. 3

They never came back from their last mission.

North, East and South. Alpha and Bravo.

Just gone.

Now the last search team is missing.

Chris and Jill went out two days ago. They should have been back by now.  
Claire paced the length of the room, biting her nails—a nervous habit she thought she left in high school. The rest of the team were on edge and gives her a wide berth, but she could hear them mumbling about it.

The door to the landing bay flew open, startling her just as alarms start blaring, red lights flashing. Claire looked up, spotting a helicopter she doesn't recognize coming towards them. "Fuck. Everyone get ready," she shouts.

The team scrambled to their positions, as someone heads wildly towards the ship. The transport hits the deck hard, screeching to a stop, inches from the wall where Claire had been standing moments earlier.

She pauses for a moment before rushing over to the door. The pilot—one she doesn't know—staggers out, holding his arm at an odd angle, it had been cut during the landing. Behind him, Jill helps Chris limp down the ramp. Chris glances at his sister then quickly looks away.

"What happened?" Claire demands.

Jill pulls off her hat—her face is red, her hair sticking up at odd angles. "We ran into a bit of trouble on the way back."

"A bit?" Claire asked, hands on her hips.

"They nearly fucking shot us out of the sky," Chris grumbles. "Maybe if we had a pilot that knew how to bloody fly."

"Enough", Jill snapped at him. "We need a Medic to look at Chris leg and Smith's arm", she said gesturing towards the pilot.

Claire nodded, before helping her brother inside.

_

"It came out of fucking nowhere!", the loud thump to the table that followed, caused the drink at the edge of the table to fall over.

"God sake Chris", Jill hissed.

Claire watched in silence. She had seen this before. The way Chris acted, the way he smelled. He was drinking again. And the strain of it was damaging his relationship with Jill, and compromising the mission.

"I'm going to bed. You can fill me in on what happened, in the morning".

The redhead walked slowly to the room she was staying in. Her mind was running wild. She wouldn't be able to find Piers and the missing girl, while trying to help Chris get sober. She was going to need some more help


	4. 4

**Somewhere in Germany...**

He was in hell. Christopher Redfield was officially in hell. It started in raccoon city in 1996, when he meet the devil himself. Not long after the world of Bioterrorism began to haunt him. After all the betrayals, deaths, pointless blood spilled, leading him down the path of self-hatred. His only source of comfort being the poison he drank from a bottle. It couldn't take the pain away of letting another person down, but it could help numb it. Now? Now he was sitting across the table from a smug looking blonde bastard. He hated him. And At that moment, he hated Claire and Jill.

He didn't need an intervention, what he needed was to stop wasting time and to find Piers.

"You think I don't have it under control?" Chris jerked back from the table and rose unsteadily to his feet. "You don't think I can stop any time I want?" He grabbed a half-empty bottle of water and started to raise it to his lips.

Leon stepped forward and slapped it out of his hands. The bottle sailed across the room and shattered against a cabinet.

"No, Chris. I don't think you can stop on your own." Jill moved to embrace him, but Chris stepped back, right into Leon's arms. "That's why Claire asked him to come. We thought you'd listen to him where you wouldn't listen to us."

Chris tensed and started to move toward her, but Leon kept a tight grip on him.

"I trusted you!" He yanked against Leon's hold.

Jill met his gaze bravely. "I was worried about you." She put her hand on his face and stroked it tenderly. "I don't want you to throw your career away. I don't want you to throw us away. Or push the only family you have left away"

Chris spat out a derisive laugh. "There's not going to be an 'us' after this, I can tell you that."

"I can live with that," she said, her face impassive and voice calm, "as long as you get cleaned up, I don't care."

"There's nothing to clean up. I'm fine." He finally broke free of Leon's grasp and went to the sink. He filled a glass from the sink and drank lukewarm water.

"Well, if you think there's nothing to clean up; you haven't looked into a mirror lately." Leon reached into his pocket and pulled out a compact with a photo of a beautiful blonde haired woman on one side and a mirror on the other. He held the mirror in front of his face.

Chris looked at himself in the mirror for a few seconds before pushing it down.

"I don't need you to tell me how I look." He knew he looked like shit. His hair was long and greasy, and he couldn't remember the last time he shaved.

Jill smiled tightly and pulled another photo out of her pocket. "Then you already know that you look like death. How would you feel if it was the other way round?." She jammed the photo into his hand. It was a photo of him and Claire as kids, it was taken before their parents died.

Chris stared at the photo for a few seconds that stretched into a minute, then more.

While he was distracted, Jill moved some of his belongings, anything he could smash. The other bottle of whiskey, along with a sticky looking glass. She also pocketed Chris's gun.

"C'mon, Chris, come back to America with me." Jill put the photo back into her pocket. "Claire will be happy to see you."

Chris shook his head. He waved his hand at an unopened stack of letters. Since Piers was taken he had become obsessed with finding him, and stopped paying attention to anything else.

"He hasn't opened any mail for a few months," Jill said. "I tried to tell him what was happening, but he wouldn't listen to me anymore."

"I've got to get to work," Chris said. He staggered to the table and started searching through the mess for something. It was like watching a car crash about to happen, the older Redfield was going to crash and burn.

Jill shook her head sadly. "No, Chris; you don't have to work today. Don't you remember? You were suspended last week. The Doctor was concerned for you and didn't want to see you die. Either because of you drowning your own liver, or dying out in the field because you aren't thinking straight."

"Get out!" Chris screamed. "Get out! Don't come back!" He dug frantically at his table again.

"You may not love me anymore after this, but I think you'll appreciate me later." She opened the door, two medics came into the room. "I'm really sorry Chris, but you need this more than you realize."

They watched as Chris was dragged off to rehab...how the mighty have fallen. Leon sighed, "are you okay?"

Jill nodded, "I will be fine. Chris won't be for a while though...has Claire found anything?"

"Yeah she has, I'm not sure what yet though. She couldn't tell me over the phone. I'll you know once I've found out", Leon went to the back of the door to pick up his jacket. "I'm sorry Chris wouldn't listen to me, but lest now he can get professional help".

Jill agreed, and thanked Leon for attempting the impossible. Trying to save Chris Redfield from himself.


	5. 5

The feeling.

Unbelievable.

He couldn't quite believe he was doing this with her. This specifically, because of how wet she was.

Belly down back arched madness. He squeezed her ass before sliding himself back and forth across her clit, teeth in her shoulder, chest grinding against her shoulder blades. They had done it from behind before but this isn't doggy this is... this is historic.

Leon pushed his luck a bit further south, "this okay?"

Her moans, tell him what he needs to know. "Leon..."

"Mm..."

He was so drunk on her. He ran his fingers through her red hair. Kissing the top of her spine. His other hand traveled lower, he needed to know how ready she was. Claire was ready, she looked over her shoulder at him and nodded.

She moaned , but it wasn't uncomfortable.  
She looked over her shoulder again, her eyes dilated maximally, the blue ring fading to black around it. She's gone. "Go with it, Babe"

He is so taken, so taut, and she is so fucking tight, he couldn't support himself above her. He collapsed down, thrusting in, feeling every inch of himself.

"Oh fuck... fuck me..." She reached her hand back, pulling on his hair. "Yeah fuck, Leon."

"Yeah?". With that he loved his hand down to play with her clit. He held back cumming, when he felt her legs shake.

Neither of them lasted much longer.

But Leon maintained in her, kissing her neck, as she panted under his weight.

He could feel her giggle and this it was one of the things he loved most about her.

"What?"

"I just..." she giggles again. "This has all been rather sentimental... for anal."

He popped her with his hips. "I can show you sentimental." He turns her enough to kiss her.

"Hmm... at least, this time, there are no interruptions."

He thrusts a little harder. No interruptions in this bedroom.

He might be closer to 40 than 30. But the gods themselves couldn't stay soft in Claire Redfield's ass. No problems in this bedroom...

_

"Claire?" He whispered into her ear, she turned to face him. A wave of red hair covering most her face.

"Yeah, what is it?" She asked while kissing the top of his collarbone. She knew all the spots he loved.

"Why haven't we had kids?", he felt her freeze at the question.

"You know why Leon" she said in a sad whisper.

"I know...but it's been months", he sighed pressing his lips against her forehead. "I know you scared, but I don't want us to put our life on hold anymore... and what's happening now made me think".

"But?", she sighed waiting for him to finish.

"But nothing. Claire I love you, how many more times do we need to almost die? I can be patient for as long as you need, but truthfully? I can't wait for the day we have little Kennedy's running around".

He watched Claire's face change, she started to smile, "I want your children more than anything...but I think we should wait until the dust settles before you start getting me pregnant".

Leon huffed before responding. "Dust settle? Claire it's been over a year, I know you are worried about Chris, but he's a grown man, he can handle it. Plus Jill will look after him".

"I know, it's just so insane. Piers just fell off the face of the planet along with some girl and..." Claire stopped when her voice choked up.

Leon squeezed her hand, "I know" Leon whispered while kissing her forehead.

_

A strange noise pulled Leon out of his peaceful slumber. He opened his eyes and stared into the alarm clock bedside him, it was six in the morning. He turned and looked at Claire and wondered how the hammering didn't wake her. Leon suddenly realized what the noise was, jumping off the bed he grabbed his gun, before making his way towards the bedroom door.

Claire was woken by the heavy movement. She glared at the man who had interrupted her sleep, before understanding what was happening.

"Leon?" She whispered.

Leon turned around to Claire, who was trying her best to find some clothes silently.

The banging continued, along with some other muffling noise. Claire watched Leon's puzzled face, who the hell would come at this time in the morning. There was something familiar about the banging.

Leon heard the sound of the door handle being tried, someone was trying to unlock it. He turned around and saw a red haired figure pushing past him and heading to the front door.

"Claire, wait!" He started running after her.

"Just a minute!" Claire yelled before unlocking the front door. She opened it a large figure walked past her. "Good morning to you as well Chris".


	6. 6

_**Poland - 2013**_

_Bailey looked down the scope of her rifle, she was 370 yards away from her target, she was a mercenary. Most found her on the black market or found her through a friend of a friend._

_She didn't know the man's name, only what his wife told her. For years, he had been beating her senseless and raping her, every time she would leave he would find her and their children._

_Not being totally heartless, Bailey had two requirements for a job, the first being that there had to be a real reason to end this person's life, and the world would be better off without them. The second being she would never hurt a child._

_With the target's face lined up, she took in a deep breath and held it as she pulled the trigger. All that could be heard was the sound of the bullet whistling as it left the barrel of her gun. She quickly and quietly took apart her rifle and placed it in her black duffle bag._

_As she walked to her car at the top of a parking garage, it's always dark and empty at that time._

_"Ms.James?" a voice called from behind her._

_She froze and turned around "I'm sorry?" She asked,_

_"Ms. James, I need your help with something." Bailey looked the man talking to her up and down. He was a tall, white, and wearing a suit. She could already tell he was bad news._

_"I don't know anyone by that name, you must have made a mistake." She loaded her things into the trunk of her car with one hand while keeping her other hand on the gun in her jacket pocket._

_He took a step closer to her, "You and I both know that that is a lie, Bailey Elizabeth James"._

_Her palms felt sweaty. One of the first things she had learned on the job was always used a different name, not once had she ever used her real one. So how the hell did this man know her?_

_"Who the fuck are you?" She asked._

_"John Doe. Like I said I need your help, I understand you are very good at tracking people down." He said walking closer to her, "I know you have a gun in your left pocket and you are ready to shoot at any moment"._

_It was true, Bailey was able to find a person just by the color of their eyes and shoe size. She had made a fairly good living finding missing people as well, reuniting families or long-lost lovers. But something about this man was wrong._

_"I don't think you'd be able to afford my services"._

_"I can pay you in not turning you or killing you." He continued._

_Turning? She had no idea what he meant, and truthfully she didn't want to know. "Listen, I was polite the first time. Now I'm not, piss off"._

_"Oh Ms. James, you have no idea what you have just done", he quickly pulled a needle out of his pocket and stabbed it into her neck. _

_

Fear, its all he really knows anymore. Fear and pain, nothing but. Its like a game they played; They run and someone eventually finds them, taunting the girl that was with him, calling her 'whore', saying how beautiful she is, yelling 'slut'.

It was a strange facility, they occasionally took bloods and saliva samples off the prisoners, but most people roamed free. Although, Piers had decided it was best to stay away from the others, they all seemed unhinged and dangerous.

He was in a run down bedroom, trying to see his reflection in what's left of a mirror. He held on tightly to the edge of the filthy porcelain sink with both hands and trying to piece together his face in the cracks of the blood stained-glass. Piers didn't look like himself, He didn't recognize his eyes that are now dark and lifeless, his lips are dry and cracked.

This was his sanctuary, the dirty disgusting bedroom. Fucking disturbing yes but it is all that they have, It was far away from everyone else.

His fingers ache, and he looks down and realize that he's holding on too tight. So he lets go of the cold hard edge and backs away from the freak in the mirror. Every time Piers looked at himself for too long, his eyes always wondered to his arm.

Eerie silence is something that he is used to but it still manages to creep up on him whenever he's alone.

But he was never alone for long. "Piers, I have a plan" a whispering voice said from behind him. He sighed. Truthfully he didn't see the point, but he admired Baileys attitude to the situation. She wasn't giving up.

He turned to face her. She was leaning against the door frame. She looked frail, her dark blonde hair was almost stained red. When Bailey was taken she had long shiny golden blonde hair. But one of her punishments, every time she tried to run away they cut a piece of her hair off. It now sat just under her ears and was dry and straggly.

Piers didn't know much about her, she claimed she didn't know why she was taken. He was still unsure of her, but trusted her enough to help him escape.

Piers never looked directly at her, he always done his best to look at the ground or around her. He didn't know if she knew or just stopped caring that her top was see-through. All she had was a large white t-shirt covered in dirt, blood, and sweat. She didn't have any shoes on and her feet were bloody and dirty, covered in cuts and bruises.

He sighed, "what's the new plan?"

Bailey stepped closer to him. "If we can get into that security room"

Piers glared at her, as he shoved past her. They had been over this, that area was extremely high in security.

"Just listen to me! If we do it you can send a message out! You said people would be looking for you!"

Piers thought about it for a moment, she had a point. Chris would definitely be looking for him, even if it wasn't personal it would be for the fact Piers could be a biological weapon. He through his hands up in defeat, "fine, but we need to plan it out this time, you need to listen to me okay?"

Bailey nodded.

_

They had it planned out. Bailey would distract them while he snuck in to send a message. Simple, right?

They watched and waited for a couple of weeks, they needed the moment to be right.

Piers rushed back into the bedroom and was almost sick. He couldn't believe it. That couldn't have been real.

"Piers, are you alright?"

He felt a soft touch on his shoulder. Without thinking, he instantly turned and grabbed the person touching him. His eyes widened in horror, when he realized he had hurt Bailey.

"Shit, sorry... I just. It doesn't matter, we are doing this tonight".

_

He watched Bailey as she caused a commotion, the guards were dangerously close to her now and Piers needed to go quickly but very quietly, he slipped into one of the stalls and held his breath.

He left the stall and exited the bathroom. His arm began to throb against the stitches laced through his skin by the fingers but Piers is careful with his steps across the floor and does his best to keep the silence.

Something wasn't right, he could feel it. He hoped the girl was okay, she was a pain but had begun to grow on him.

He heard the alarm saying all staff to canteen. She had done it, she had actually done it. He sneaked into the room, and sent a video message to Chris.

All he could do now was wonder and wait.


End file.
